Princess Commander: Brink of War
by CyberChick135
Summary: "Life should be more than just surviving." For three months, we've experienced peace, and now due to fear, we're on the brink of war yet again. But a war unlike any we could've imagined. I must once again protect my people, even if that means breaking my own heart. It's time for Prisaheda kom Skaikru to take up arms once again. And if I should die, then it will be on my own terms.
1. Prologue and Main Cast

**Prologue**

* * *

 _"The future is about more than just surviving."_

Three months have passed since Mount Weather and our home is now called Arkadia. A ceasefire with the Grounders has been established and it's beginning to look like we're finally at peace. Due to fighting by our side, Lincoln and Zasha have taken residence in Arkadia alongside the rest of us. As for my sister, she's still on her own, but I know she's safe; she's strong.

I'm still haunted by what I did at Mount Weather, over taking 381 lives, both friend and foe alike. A darkness has awoken inside of me and demons haunt my dreams. The first few weeks were the worst. I would wake up in the middle of the night drenched in sweat. The only way I could get back to sleep was if Bellamy held me close, reminding me that it was only a dream. Without him, I'd loose my mind.

Three months without a single attack. Maybe we've finally reached the peace we've so desperately wanted for so long. It's something I've wanted since landing on Earth, so I can only hope that this peace is lasting. But, I should know better. Good things tend to end abruptly when we least expect them to. Such is the nature of the Ground.

* * *

 **Cast List**

 **Claire Holt as Rayleigh "Ray" Griffin:** Having embraced her role as the "Princess Commander" in the previous installment, Rayleigh is now known to the Grounders as "PrisaHeda" and one nation is threatened by her. Rayleigh keeps her demons at bay, working in Medical alongside Abby and Jackson, but also joins mapping runs. She was present at the ceasefire agreement and was given a black Frisian warhorse as a peace offering by Lexa, named Zeus. Rayleigh is fluent in the Grounder language, which comes in handy when she's outside of Arkadia's wall. Her and Bellamy now share a room within Alpha station and are genuinely happy. However, a tragedy strikes that forces them on opposite sides of a looming conflict.

 **Eliza Taylor as Clarke Griffin:** Having left her home behind in the previous installment, Clarke is now facing her demons alone in the wilderness, and is known by the Grounders as "Wanheda" the commander of death. Clarke's journey will continue once Arkadia/Skaikru is offered the chance to be welcomed into Lexa's coalition as the thirteenth clan. She'll continue the fight for her people inside the Grounder capitol of Polis while her sister does the same within Arkadia.

 **Bob Morley as Bellamy Blake:** After risking his life to save his friends and the woman he loves, Bellamy is now a part of the new Guard units. He leads teams on mapping runs and takes this position seriously. He convinced Rayleigh to come home with him and the two are now an 'official' couple, living together within Alpha station. However, when an unforeseen tragedy happens, his guilt consumes him and this leads him down a path he may just walk alone.

 **Marie Avgeropoulos as Octavia Blake:** Even though she's among friends, Octavia feels like she doesn't belong. She's constantly at odds with herself and others, sleeping outside Arkadia's wall and acting more Grounder than Arker. The only person she seems to fit in with is Lincoln. After a tragedy strikes, Octavia fights to keep the Grounders safe from the new factions within Arkadia who want to wipe them out. A choice which drives a wedge between her and her older brother.

 **Christopher Larkin as Monty Green:** Now a member of the new Guard, Monty steps up more to help his friends. When he's reunited with his mother and other survivors from his home station, Monty is sided against his friends and struggles with the vision his side has. Eventually he chooses his friends, but at a devastating cost.

 **Devon Bostick as Jasper Jordan:** Jasper is also a member of the new Guard, but is still broken from the death of Maya at the hands of his (former) friends Rayleigh and Clarke. He bluntly ignores Rayleigh altogether, or somehow reminds her of Mount Weather. He's turned into a drunk and is emotionally unstable. But, when he's really needed, he'll come through. Or will he?

 **Lindsey Morgan as Raven Reyes:** Dealing with aftermath of the dam explosion, Raven's internal pain gets the better of her and she's the first of our heroes to enter the "City of Light" However, when her memories become clouded, she fights to take out ALIE and aids the others with her knowledge. But, ALIE won't give her up without a fight.

 **Amber Heard as Zasha:** After the events of Mount Weather, Zasha agreed to stay in Arkadia with Rayleigh and train alongside her, believing that to be the first step towards peace. However, Zasha has more personal reasons for staying in Arkadia that she keeps hidden for most of the installment. Zasha now claims herself as Rayleigh's 'second' and helps her in Medical and is by her side when she travels outside the wall. When peace between Arkadia and the Grounders is jeopardized, Zasha stands by her friend, helping her come to terms with her leadership role once again.

 **Ricky Wittle as Lincoln:** Since he left his village to return to Mount Weather to help Octavia and the others, Lincoln now has a kill order on his head and is forced to stay behind Arkadia's walls. He helps train all the members of the Guard, teaching them hand-to-hand combat. Lincoln and Rayleigh share a close friendship, because both know what it's like to have a killer deep inside you. Him and Octavia are at odds when it comes to choosing between Skaikru and Trikru, but their love is strong. When the lives of his people are threatened, Lincoln steps up and makes the ultimate sacrifice.

 **Chris Browning as Jake Griffin:** Now revealed alive, Jake lives in Arkadia and continues his work as an engineer. Due to both his growth and Abby's, both have separate quarters within Arkadia, but agreed upon good terms for the sake of their daughters. Jake continues to watch over Rayleigh, but also gives her the space she needs to grow and supports her decisions. When an event forces Rayleigh to choose the selfless road, Jake opens his door and reminds his daughter that there's always a light at the end of a dark tunnel.

 **Paige Turco as Abigail Griffin:** As acting Chancellor and Chief Medical Officer, Abby is stretched thin. She's constantly worried over both of her daughters safety, even when one is right under her nose. She's on friendly terms with her, now, ex-husband and watches as her children grow up right before her eyes. After a summit meeting in the Grounder capitol, Abby is no longer the Chancellor, but the election goes awry when one candidate uses a fear tactic.

 **Alycia Debnam-Carey as Lexa:** After saving her own people and retreating, Lexa is now back on the commander's throne in Polis. She draws up a ceasefire with Skaikru and this ushers in a small glimpse of peace. Lexa fights to usher in a new legacy for future generations, which strikes a discord among her coalition. Her biased feelings towards Skaikru make her subjects believe she is unfit to lead and it's up in the air if her reign as Commander will come to an end.

 **Henry Ian Cusick as Marcus Kane:** After the peace is threatened, and he looses the Chancellor election, Kane gets his own faction together to fight for the lives of the people of Arkadia. He works in the shadows with his spies and hopes that he can right the wrongs the newly elected Chancellor has drawn. Kane is willing to go as far as he needs to in order to keep his people alive.

 **Michael Beach as Charles Pike:** Once a teacher, now the Chancellor of Arkadia. Pike was among the few survivors of Farm Station when they landed on Earth, in the territory of the Ice Nation. He believes all Grounders are the same and resorts to always taking the fight to them, no matter what the circumstances. This way of thinking puts him on the wrong end of the few who believe in peace with the Grounders, and it also creates a line which divides the citizens of Arkadia.

 **Isaiah Washington as Thelonious Jaha:** Having found the "City of Light", Jaha returns to Arkadia with the artificial intelligence known as ALIE. He hopes to lead all of his people to the "City of Light", by use of swallowing a chip known as the Key. At first he was content with people rejecting it, but once it's known the more people in the "City of Light" the more powerful the AI becomes. Jaha then uses a different method of persuasion by force of a difficult decisions. All but our heroes remain un-chipped, leaving them to be the last hope.

 **Erica Cerra as ALIE:** A.L.I.E. is an artificial intelligence (A.I.) A.L.I.E. chose her avatar to be a likeness of Becca. She believes that the root problem of humanity is "too many people". To solve this issue, in 2052, she launched nuclear missiles, causing the nuclear apocalypse and wiping out the majority of Earth's human inhabitants. A.L.I.E. lures people into the "City of Light" by saying that she will erase their pain. However, not only does she erase bad memories of emotional pain, she erases all memories of the person or event causing the emotional pain.

 **Richard Harmon as John Murphy:** Having struck out on his own, Murphy winds up stealing from travelers along with the Grounder Emori. However, Murphy is soon caught and is taken to Polis as a prisoner, where he has to pull out all the stops if he hopes to survive. He's the first to discover the truth about the "City of Light" and ALIE,

 **Phoebe Tonkin as Glass:** Based on the novel character of the same name; Glass was found during the time-skip when Arkadia made contact with Hydra Station. On the Ark, Glass was friends with Wells, Luke, Clarke, and Rayleigh, and is overjoyed to be reunited with Rayleigh in Arkadia. Glass helps out where she can, mostly training under Rayleigh in Medical. When things start getting dicy, Glass stands by her friends, fighting for her home and those she loves.

 **Michael** **Trevino as Luke:** Based on the novel character of the same name. Luke is one of the few remaining Farm Station survivors and is also Glass' boyfriend. He was friends with Glass, Wells, Rayleigh, and Clarke. Once reunited, he stands beside his girlfriend through everything, going as far as to work as a spy for Kane to get inside secrets about Pike's operations. Luke proves his loyalty and stands firm in his belief that peace can be obtained through means other than violence.


	2. Mapping Run

**Mapping Run**

* * *

Over the past three months, my morning routine has been the same. Today was virtually no different, except I was scheduled to be on a mapping mission far beyond the walls of Arkadia. Since it wasn't set to leave for another hour, I spent my time in the training hall with the new Guard units Kane had put together.

I stood next to Zasha as we watched Lincoln and Bellamy spar. I crossed my arms and studied Bellamy's movements, shaking my head.

"He's not half bad." Zasha whispered to me.

I nodded. "His reflexes are great, his mind's just unfocused." I whispered back.

Lincoln flipped Bellamy over his shoulders, catching his breath. It was obvious who the winner was. Lincoln turned to the rest of the trainees, "He had me, but he was too aggressive." he pointed out.

Bellamy shook his head, getting off the floor. "Whatever you say." he replied, panting.

Lincoln smiled and looked at me. "You up for a round?" he raised his eyebrow.

"You even have to ask?" I chuckled, stripping off my light grey tank top. I set it on the table and winked at Bellamy, "I'll show you how it's done." I grabbed my sword and handed it to Monroe as I stepped onto the mat.

Lincoln and I met each other's eyes and nodded, each taking a stance. I cast a glance at Monroe, Harper, and Glass, who all had smiles on their faces. Lincoln made the first move and I quickly dodged, blocking his next. Punches were thrown and within fifteen minutes my entire upper body was coated in sweat. The entire time I kept my mind clear and focused, anticipating his next move.

I saw something change in Lincoln's eyes when he swooped my legs out from under me. I yanked my sword from it's sheath and blocked the attack from behind. "Now things are getting fun." I giggled, matching Lincoln's sword strikes with my own.

"You go girl!" Glass cheered, her curly brunette hair in a low ponytail.

I picked up the pace and put Lincoln on the defensive, gaining the upper hand easily. I knocked his sword from his hands and wielded it myself, my lips curling into a smile.

"That's our Princess Commander." Monroe noted, grinning.

"Damn straight." Harper agreed.

I tossed the swords aside and jabbed Lincoln in the abdomen before ducking behind him. I kicked his legs from beneath and held him in a choke hold. "Analyze your opponent as you fight." I advised, looking at everyone. "Once you find an opening, go all in." I let go of Lincoln and stood up. "That's how it's done." I held out my hand and helped Lincoln to his feet.

"Princess Commander!" Harper and Monroe cheered as everyone applauded.

I shook my head and bowed slightly, taking my sheath from Monroe and picked up my sword, placing it in it's sheath. Lincoln patted my shoulder, "Quitting so soon." he noted.

I walked back to the table and gulped down water from my old canteen. "I think I've proven a point." I chuckled, wiping the water dripping down my chin. I glanced at Bellamy who slipped on his t-shirt.

"Mapping run, Sector Seven." he informed, looking at me.

"Hey Harper!" I called. "Let's get this over with." She nodded and tossed me a black bag, which I handed to Lincoln. "The Council wants you to have that." I told him as he pulled out a Guard jacket. Bellamy walked up beside me and wrapped his arm around my shoulders.

Lincoln looked at the both of us. "I'm Trikru." he reminded.

"Uniform doesn't change that." Bellamy pointed out. "This is our home now, Lincoln. We fought for it. Too many of our friends died for it." he looked towards everyone else. "On the Ark, the uniform meant something different. Down here, it means what we make it mean together." Bellamy turned back to Lincoln and whispered. "My sister will understand that eventually."

I sighed heavily and shoved my tank top in my own duffle bag, dumping water on my hands as I ran them over my flat hair. Bellamy rubbed my back, tucking my hair behind my ear. "Those were some nice moves." he complimented, brushing his nose against my cheek.

"I may have gotten a bit carried away with the two sword thing." I admitted, catching my breath. "Guess I need to work on my control a bit more."

"Your control is fine." Zasha rebuked, folding her arms over her chest. "You were holding back."

"Save your energy for the mission." Bellamy advised pecking my cheek.

"Sector Seven, I know." I replied, gulping down more water.

Lincoln ordered everyone else to pair up and train before joining us. "Sector Seven puts you right at the Ice Nation border." he reminded.

"We know." Zasha replied, facing Lincoln.

"Just because Azgeda is part of the Commander's coalition, doesn't mean they respect the ceasefire." Lincoln warned. "I should be on that scout."

I nodded. "We know." I sympathized.

Bellamy cleared his throat. "Until the Commander agrees to lift the kill order on you, you're more trouble than you're worth." he admitted.

I slung my duffle strap over my shoulder. "Sorry Lincoln, until I can get an audience with Lexa, you're benched from all missions outside the wall." I patted his shoulder. I then turned to Bellamy, "I'll meet ya in thirty." I pecked his cheek and left the training area with Zasha right behind me.

* * *

As we walked down the halls of Alpha station, Zasha rubbed the back of her head. "You still haven't heard back from Lexa?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nope, not yet." I answered. "I know it's been a couple months, but the ceasefire was enough to put her ambassadors on edge. Most of them still hate us." I sighed. "They also fear me."

"Well, given how you won the battle of the mountain, I can see where they're coming from." Zasha muttered.

"I didn't have a choice." I reminded, opening the door to the room I lived in with Bellamy. "I'm gonna shower and change. I'll meet you in the stables."

Zasha smiled. "I'll have Zeus saddled up and ready to go." she stated, before walking off.

I shook my head and closed the door. The room was the perfect size for two people, a bit large considering it was Alpha station, but now it was home. I sat on my side of the bed and kicked my combat boots off, dropping my duffle on the floor. Once a few more stations were recovered from their crash sites, the engineers and mechanics stripped them and used the parts to add on to Alpha. So basically, this room was the equivalent to a small apartment, kind off. The only addition was a small bathroom, complete with working shower thanks to my father.

I slid out of my shorts and turned on the water to a warm temperature. Once a light steam filled the bathroom I stripped completely and stood under the warm water, washing the sweat from my body. My scars from previous battles have left pale marks in their wake, constant reminders of what I've been through since the drop ship first landed. They're a symbol of what I've survived to make it this far. Another new addition was a tattoo in black ink of a Phoenix unfurling it's wings in between my shoulder blades, symbolizing my rebirth as the Princess Commander, or PrisaHeda kom Skaikru.

I wrapped myself up in a towel and slid on some new underwear before gearing up. The same gear I wore when I took down Mount Weather was what I wore when I went outside the wall, my hair in the same intricate braids and black paint over my eyes symbolizing bird wings. I buckled my sword around my waist and strode out of my quarters, heading right for the stables.

* * *

Zeus was ready to ride when I entered the stables, Zasha and Octavia were getting their horses ready. I gave them both a smile and patted my horse's neck. Zeus lifted his head and nudged my arm, stomping his hoof on the ground.

"Okay boy, time to ride." I giggled, untying his reigns from around the stall and mounting the saddle. "You girls ready?"

"You even have to ask?" Octavia replied, mounting her horse, Helios.

"Let's go before they leave without us." Zasha added, already on her horse, Odyssey.

I tapped Zeus' side with my heel and we led them to the hanger bay where the Rovers were located. The doors opened as we approached and I saw Raven behind the wheel of Rover One. In the passenger seat was Jasper, and in the back was Monty, Miller, and Bellamy.

"Try and keep up!" Octavia challenged.

I turned Zeus around he galloped to the Main Gate. It swung open and we led Rover One out of Arkadia. I took point while Zasha flanked my left and Octavia my right with the Rover behind us.

* * *

As we galloped down the trail, Raven blasted the volume of the Rover's stereo system so we could hear the song playing. Everyone in the Rover started singing along and I couldn't help but smile. Octavia shook her head and Zasha laughed as I glanced over my shoulder, seeing everyone smiling and having a good time.

We were halfway through an open field when I realized the Rover wasn't following us. I pulled Zeus to a stop and looked over my shoulder. "Why'd they stop?" Zasha asked.

"Let's find out." I suggested, turning Zeus back to the Rover and he galloped towards it. I halted him and dismounted.

Octavia opened the back doors, sighing. "Don't tell us we missed the party." she scoffed.

I saw serious glances being exchanged. "What's wrong?" I asked.

"Tracking beacon from the Ark." Monty answered. "Farm Station."

"What?" I muttered, climbing into the Rover and leaning in between the front seats. I took the tablet from Monty and looked over the data. "The signal's coming from Azgeda."

"Protocol says we go home, let the Chancellor decide what to do next." Raven pointed out, looking to me.

"Screw protocol." Bellamy shook his head. I looked back and met his eyes. "The Chancellor's not from Farm Station. Monty is, so is Miller's boyfriend." I glanced between the two boys before looking back to Bellamy.

"It's your call, Princess Commander." Raven sighed.

I rolled my eyes. "Screw protocol." I repeated. "We're closer to the beacon's signal than we are to Arkadia. Let's go get our people."

"Won't your mom be pissed?" Miller asked me.

"You let me worry about my mother." I answered, smiling. "You think about what you're gonna say to your boyfriend once you see him again."

Raven lightly jabbed my shoulder, grinning. "Let's do this." she voted.

I braced my hand on Bellamy's shoulder as I went to exit the Rover, but he held my arm in place. I turned to look at him, a smirk crossing his lips. "Try to keep up." he chuckled.

"In your dreams." I rebuked, kissing him deeply, cupping the side of his face. I pulled back and smiled, patting his shoulder. He slapped my ass as I jumped out of the Rover, Octavia slamming the doors behind me.

"I'm going to pretend I never saw that." Octavia sighed, shaking her head.

I couldn't help but smile as I mounted Zeus. I tapped his side, giving a sturdy "Yah!" as he galloped through the field.

* * *

Raven kept pace with him in the Rover, but as the trail narrowed in the woods, the horses took lead. A few hours went by and the temperature started decreasing which signaled we were getting close to the Ice Nation border.

"These woods are the border." Zasha informed as we brought our horses to a stop.

The Rover halted behind us. Zasha, Octavia, and I dismounted our horses and tied their reigns to branches. I dug out a compact full of black paint and started applying it around my eyes, giving the full look of the Princess Commander.

"Where's all the ice?" Jasper asked as he and the other's got out of the Rover.

"Much further north." Octavia answered. "Azgeda stretches for a thousand miles."

"Good thing we only have to go 200 meters." Monty informed.

After darkening the bird wings around my eyes, I slung my quiver across my chest and gripped my bow, "Remember, rules of engagement are non-lethal force." I reminded, stepping forward.

"Tight formation on my command." Bellamy added. "Raven, you stay in the rover."

"Yeah, right." she scoffed.

"We need every gun we've got." Zasha added. "Azgeda warriors are savages. They make the Reapers seem like good company."

I held my arm up, standing tall. "They're coming." I alerted. "Stay sharp."

"They're our people." Monty reminded.

"We hope they're our people." I rebuked. "This is Azgeda, you have to stay sharp at all times. Ceasefire or not, they will attack us."

As soon as I said that, three white horses came into view. I took a defensive stance, observing them. Bellamy stepped up beside me, his rifle lowered, "Ice nation?" he whispered.

I nodded. "Yes." I replied. "White war paint." I flexed my fingers around my bow, keeping my eyes focused and my body still. "Stay calm."

One of the riders spoke in their native language, asking who we were. I glanced to Octavia, who nodded and stepped forward. "Skaikru." she answered, adding that we're looking for our people.

Another rider spoke, speaking the name "Wanheda."

"They think we're looking for Wanheda." Octavia translated.

"Who's that?" Bellamy whispered.

"I don't know." Octavia answered.

"The light." Monty motioned to the blinking red light around the lead rider's neck. "That's the beacon."

Jasper broke formation and stepped forward. I tried pulling him back, but he shrugged me off, approaching the three riders. They immediately reached for their weapons.

"Tell them we observe the commander's truce." Bellamy told me. "Do it now."

I stepped forward and spoke in the native Grounder language, holding my hands up in defense. They paid little attention as Jasper yanked the beacon from the lead rider's neck. As he walked away, the rider pulled him back and held a knife to his throat. Jasper was actually smiling as the knife broke skin.

Bellamy shot him in the arm while Miller and Raven shot the other two in the legs. Zasha and I each fired an arrow into their chests, killing them. Octavia threw her sword and killed the first rider.

"Well that went downhill fast." I sighed, running to Jasper and helping him to the Rover. "Miller, get me the first aid kit now!"

"Rover one, come in." Kane's voice hailed over the radio. "Repeat, rover one, come in now."

"What now?" Bellamy groaned, running to the driver's side of the Rover.

"What the hell were you thinking?" I reprimanded Jasper, pressing a cloth over his wound from the first aid kit.

"We got the beacon, didn't we?" Jasper muttered.

"Yeah, but where did they get it?" Monty asked.

I shook my head as I tied a bandage around his neck. I overheard the conversation between Kane and Bellamy over the radio, "When you get here. Over and out." was the last thing Kane said.

"Sector Four." Raven repeated. "Why is Kane so far outside the wall?"

I rolled my eyes, "Okay new plan." I sighed. "Octavia, you take Jasper to Medical ASAP." she nodded. "Miller!" I called.

"Yes Princess Commander?" he asked, standing at my side.

"Get one of their horses." I told him, motioning to the white horses that the Azgeda warriors rode. "Raven, since you can't ride, you're on the back." I looked over at Zasha who was untying our horses from the trees. "Zasha, you're with me." I glanced between Bellamy and Monty. "You boys follow us in the Rover." they nodded. I smiled and helped Jasper onto the back of Helios. "Let's go."

I mounted Zeus and tapped his side. He reared up with a whinny as he galloped down the trail with Odyssey right beside him. Rover One was directly behind us as Octavia led the rest back home.

* * *

We came up to the Sector Four coordinates that Kane gave to Bellamy and I pulled Zeus to a halt as the Rover slowed to a stop. I dismounted and tied his reigns to the passenger side mirror as Bellamy stepped out. Zasha tied Odyssey's reigns to the driver's side mirror as her and Monty joined us.

"You were right about Jasper." Monty admitted.

"Quiet." I whispered sharply. "Keep your eyes peeled." Zasha and I walked ahead of them, but within earshot of their conversation.

"I could've said no." Bellamy told Monty.

Monty sighed. "He's getting worse, isn't he?" he asked. "I mean, getting drunk every night is one thing, but smiling with a knife to your throat, that's next-level damaged."

I held my arm up as I saw Kane approached us. Next to him was a dark skinned Grounder warrior named Indra, whom I met when I negotiated the ceasefire with Lexa.

"Who's he with?" Monty asked. -

"Indra." I answered, stepping forward to greet them. I held out my arm and Indra and I greeted each other in Grounder fashion.

Bellamy stood beside me, his eyes meeting Kane's, "Now, before you say anything about what happened with the Ice Nation warriors, there was a good reason-"

"We'll deal with that later." Kane cut off. "This is about Clarke."

My eyes widened. "What about her?" I asked, glancing between Indra and Kane.

"She's being hunted." Indra informed.

I clenched my hands into a fist, my breathing slowing down. I took a step towards Indra, meeting her dark eyes. "By who?" I demanded.

Her eyes never left mine as she replied, "By everyone."


	3. The Bounty

**The Bounty**

* * *

Rover One kept pace with Zeus and Odyssey as we rode on either side of it, Zasha on the driver's side and me on the passenger's. I could see that Indra was slightly uncomfortable in the back.

"Sir, we're almost out of range." Monty told Kane. "Are you sure you don't want to tell the Chancellor?"

"I'm sure." Kane answered. "I don't want to worry Abby until we know something."

"We know there's a kill order." Bellamy threw out. "You people are big on those." he glanced over his shoulder at Indra before looking out at the trail ahead.

"It's not a kill order." Indra corrected. "It's a bounty. Clarke's a symbol. She's known as Wanheda."

"The Commander of Death." I translated, gripping Zeus' reins tightly.

"The Ice Nation scouts asked about Wanheda." Zasha reminded. "They're looking for Clarke." she glanced at me across the Rover.

"Why?" Monty asked.

"My people believe that when you kill someone, you get their power." Indra informed. "Kill Wanheda, and you command Death."

"She's just one girl." Kane pointed out.

"So was the Commander." Indra compared. "What happened at Mount Weather weakened her." she added, glancing out at me. "Azegda is emboldened. Their queen wants Clarke's power."

I gripped the reins tighter. "If her people believe she has it, she'll start a war." I noted through gritted teeth. "Then Nia will come for me."

I glanced at Indra, who nodded in confirmation. "We can't let that happen." she stated.

The GPS unit beeped, alerting us that we arrived in Sector Seven. "Where to now?" Monty asked.

"If she's here, she'll need supplies." Indra answered. "We'll start at the trading posts."

"Okay then." I agreed, my eyes focused on the trail ahead.

"Ray, don't go charging ahead on your own." Bellamy told me, watching me through the bars on the window.

"She's my sister, Bellamy." I replied, meeting his eyes. "I have to. Besides, I won't be alone." I nodded to Zasha, who grinned.

"Be smart." Kane advised.

"I'm the Princess Commander." I reminded, smiling.

I turned back to Bellamy, meeting his eyes. "Be safe." he told me, reaching his hand through the bars. I smiled and reached out, interlacing our fingers. "I love you." he kissed my left ring finger.

I squeezed his hand gently, my lips curling into a smile. "I love you too." I echoed, sliding my hand out of his. I tapped Zeus' side and he galloped ahead with Zasha right behind us.

"Are you sure this is smart?" Zasha asked as we rode ahead.

"It's been three months." I reminded her, my eyes staring ahead. "Three months she's been out here, alone." I sighed. "It's time to bring my little sister home."

* * *

Day turned to dusk and we stopped to rest for a little bit, against my personal wishes. I tied Zeus to a nearby tree so he could eat and drink. "We can't rest for long." I reminded, patting my horse's neck.

"We just need to let the Rover cool down for a bit." Monty informed.

"Try to get a little rest." Bellamy advised, rubbing my shoulder.

I looked up at him, knowing if I argued I wasn't going to win. "Fine, just for a few minutes." I agreed.

Bellamy smiled and we leaned against another tree. He wrapped his arms around me, twirling strands of my hair around his finger. He kissed my temple, laying his head on top of mine. I closed my eyes, breathing softly.

* * *

 _Demons always attack you in your sleep. Just like every night these past three months, what I did at Mount Weather haunts my dreams. I'm forced to watch myself as I slaughter countless security guards as I protect my people. My friends. I watch as the warrior clad in black cuts down her enemies effortlessly, her blue eyes burn with a dark fire. Blood decorates the floors, pooling around her victims. The scene changes to the Command Center and I'm staring right into her eyes. The dark paint makes her eyes pierce through you, the fire burning stronger as she sees her friends and family tortured._

 _I spun on her heels, her blade inches from Dante Wallace's chest. "Ray, we need him." Bellamy reminded._

 _"And I need his son to believe me." I replied, glancing at Bellamy. I held the walkie up and glanced at the monitor. "Believe me Cage, I don't want to do this. Let my people go, and yours can live." my blade never wavered._

 _Cage was silent for a couple minutes. I could tell from the monitor that my threat was getting to him. Deep down, I didn't want any more blood to be shed, but I knew that if it meant saving me people, I would kill everyone in Mount Weather._

 _"Dad." Cage croaked over the walkie. "I'll take care of our people." he promised._

 _"None of us has a choice here." Dante told me._

 _I kept my eyes locked with his. "I didn't want this." I admitted. My eyes flickered to Bellamy, "I never wanted this."_

 _"Neither did I." Dante echoed._

 _With my finger still on the button, I ran my sword through Dante's chest, holding the walkie close so Cage could hear his father breathe his final breaths. I could feel everyone staring at me, probably jaws dropped. I glanced to my left and saw Clarke's blue eyes wide in shock, and at my right Bellamy just watched me, his face unreadable. I looked down into Dante's eyes, "I'm willing to do anything to free my people, even darkening my own soul." I declared. "Goodbye Dante." I pulled my sword free and watched as his body fell to the ground. I wiped the blood off before sheathing the blade, my eyes never blinking_

* * *

"Rayleigh, wake up." someone called.

I jolted upright, wrapped in Bellamy's arms. He held me tightly, rubbing my back soothingly. "You're okay." he whispered. "It was just a nightmare. You're okay."

I instantly relaxed into his arms, wrapping mine around his neck. "Just a nightmare." I repeated, regulating my breathing. I pulled back, realizing that Bellamy's guard jacket was draped over me like a blanket. "How long was I asleep?"

"About thirty minutes." Monty answered, checking the Rover's engine.

I sighed heavily. "Twenty minutes too long." I muttered, standing up. The night was dark and the only light was coming from the Rover's headlights. "I'll ride ahead, to see if I can catch Clarke."

"Hey." Bellamy halted, standing in front of me. "You go now, you'll be handing youself over to the Ice Nation."

"Please, they won't touch me." I scoffed, handing him his jacket back. "Azgeda knows Prisaheda too well, they know they don't stand a chance against me." I walked over to Zeus, stroking his mane, softly speaking to him in the native Grounder language.

Bellamy stood behind me and rubbed my shoulders, "I'm not letting you ride off like this." he whispered, kissing the back of my head. "I promised your mom-"

"that you'd protect me." I finished. "I know, I was there." I sighed and turned to face him. "She's my sister Bellamy. You of all people should understand how I feel."

"I do understand." he moved his hands to my waist, pulling me closer. "I'm just looking out for you, that's all."

I smiled and ran my hands up his arms "I know." I whispered, bracing my hands on his shoulders.

I leaned up and kissed him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Bellamy's arms laced around my lower back, his tongue sliding through my parted lips, dancing with my own. He traced circles over the fabric of my top as I caressed the back of his neck. I pulled away, meeting his eyes, feeling my lips curl into a smile.

"Please be careful." Bellamy whispered, moving one hand to cup my cheek. "I can't loose you."

I turned my face into his palm. "I'll be fine." I promised. "You won't be far behind." I stepped back and climbed into the saddle. I nodded to Zasha and we took off into the night, the Rover catching up pretty quick.

A fallen tree blocked our path. The horses jumped over it easily, but Zasha and I pulled them to a halt when Monty slammed on the Rover's brakes. We turned our horses around, looking back at everyone in the Rover.

Monty went to get out of the Rover but Zasha halted him. "It's been cut down." she informed.

"You sure?" I asked. Zasha motioned to the end, and the clean cut proved her point. I sighed and met Bellamy's eyes. He climbed up into the turret, nodding his head. "Once we find Clarke, we'll come back for you." I vowed.

I turned Zeus back around. "Rayleigh!" Bellamy called, making me look back over my shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too." I replied. My eyes met Zasha's and we rode off together.

* * *

Hooves thundered across the path as Zasha and I continued towards the trading post. A rustling caught our attention and we immediately yanked our horses to a stop.

" _What was that?_ " Zasha asked, in her native tongue.

I shrugged. " _Don't know._ " I replied in the same language. " _Keep your eyes open._ "

We dismounted the horses, scanning the area, weapons ready. I took one more step and Zasha gasped, making me spin on my heels. Her hand was pressed to her neck as her eyes rolled back, her body swaying.

"Zasha!" I called, catching her as she fell. "Zasha? _Speak to me._ " I pleaded in Grounder language.

"Run." she rasped in English. Her body slumped in my arms.

"Zasha!" I yelled, looking around.

I gently laid her body on the ground, scanning the woods on either side. My eyes were narrowed and lips parted slightly. I heard a twig snap behind me and spun in that direction. A second later, I felt a pinch in my neck and my hand reflexively grabbed whatever hit me. My blood started running cold as I looked at what I pulled from my neck, which resembled some kind of dart.

"Damn." I muttered, my knees buckling. I braced myself as I fell to the ground, my senses dulling as everything was blending together around me. I saw figures in dark armor come from the woods. "Azgeda." I muttered. Everything went black.


	4. Wanheda

**Wanheda**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Day broke as two beings dressed in Grounder armor from head to toe led Odyssey and Zeus by their reins back down the path. On the saddles were Zasha and Rayleigh, knocked out and bound. When the duo returned to the Rover, they found others dressed in similar gear in conversation with those they cornered.

"What's going on?" the male asked.

"I don't know." the woman replied, handing Zeus' reins to him. Her dark eyes fixated on someone she knew from her past. She walked towards the large group, removing the face mask, revealing light caramel skin. "Bellamy Blake?"

Bellamy turned his head at the sound of his name, meeting the tan-skinned girl's eyes. "Stella?" he questioned.

Stella smiled and jumped over the fallen tree, embracing her old friend. "Man, I didn't recognize you at first." she giggled, pulling back. Stella lightly ran her fingers through his hair, "You let your hair grow out."

"So did you." Bellamy noted, seeing her ebony black hair twisted into a long braid. "It's good to see you, Stell."

Charles Pike cleared his throat. "You two know each other?" he questioned.

Stella nodded, "Yeah, we both grew up on Factory Station and were in the same Cadet unit." she answered, smiling. "Bell and I are old friends." she twisted her braid around her finger. "The two that rode ahead we captured them like you asked." she added, turning her full attention to Pike. "Luke's bringing them and their horses now."

"Why weren't you on Factory when you came down?" Bellamy asked. Stella. "It is home."

"They spread the Guard out as evenly as possible throughout the stations, I was placed with Farm Station." Stella answered, shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, not really a point staying with Factory since, well-" she trailed off, releasing her braid and letting it fall over her shoulder.

Pike patted her shoulder, looking at Bellamy, "Her parents volunteered for the Culling." he finished.

Bellamy bit his lip and glanced at Kane. Before either could speak a word, Luke whistled from a few feet away, Zeus and Odyssey behind him. "Someone wanna give me a hand here?" he questioned.

Monty jumped over the fallen tree and took Odyssey's reins, noting Zasha unconscious on the saddle. "What did you do to them?" he asked, gently taking Zasha in his arms. He leaned her against the tree and cut off the cloth around her hands.

Bellamy grabbed Zeus' reins and steadied him, taking Rayleigh from the saddle and cradling her in his arms. He grabbed a knife from the sheath in her boot and cut the bindings from her wrists, laying her against the tree and knelt in front of her, brushing hair from her face.

"Charles, what happened to them?" Kane asked.

"Tranquilizers." Pike answered. "They should be wearing off soon."

Zasha's head tilted to the side as a light moan escaped her lips. Her eyes fluttered open and found Monty's. "Monty?" she questioned. "What happened?" she rubbed her head as her vision slowly came into focus. Seeing everyone in Azgeda gear, she jumped up ready to attack.

"Easy Zasha, they're okay." Monty assured, patting her shoulder. "They're Farm Station."

"Your people." Zasha confirmed, her body relaxing. "Rayleigh. Where is she?" she looked around and saw Bellamy kneeling in front of her.

Rayleigh stirred awake, her body slumping to the side. Bellamy caught her and cradled her against him. "Rise and shine Princess." he muttered.

"Five more minutes." Rayleigh mumbled, turning into his chest. "It's Jackson's turn to open Medical." her eyes fluttered open and met Bellamy's. As her vision cleared up she realized where she was and sat up, her hand moving to her temple. "Man, the last time I felt like this was when I woke up on the drop ship."

Bellamy cracked a smile and helped his girlfriend to her feet, steadying her. "It was all a misunderstanding." he told her.

"Misunderstanding?" Rayleigh repeated, looking around.

"Rayleigh Griffin?" Pike questioned, making the young girl look at him. He chuckled, "I barely recognized you."

Rayleigh looked to Kane, still slightly confused. "Farm Station survivors." Kane clarified. "They mistook you and Zasha as hostiles and knocked you out."

"Can you blame us?" Stella questioned, glancing between the two girls. "How they're dressed, the paint, and the language. How could we think anything else?"

Rayleigh glared at the girl, "I'm sorry, who the hell are you?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Stella's an old friend." Bellamy answered, wrapping his arm around Rayleigh's shoulder. "We were in the same Cadet unit."

"Ray Bay?" Luke questioned, making Rayleigh turn around.

She met Luke's dark brown eyes and smiled, running into his arms. "Luke, oh my god!" she giggled, embracing one of her best friends. "I can't believe it."

Luke smiled and picked her up off the ground. "It's so great to see you again." he pulled back and kissed the top of her head. "Haven't seen you since before-"

"I was arrested, I know." Rayleigh cut him off. "Glass is gonna be so happy to see you."

"She made it?" Luke asked.

Rayleigh nodded. "She's back at Arkadia." she smiled. "I've missed you Luke." she hugged him again, smiling.

"Missed you too Ray." Luke sighed. "Sorry for shooting you with the tranquilizer."

"It's okay." Rayleigh shrugged, pulling back. "I'm already back to normal."

Pike and Kane were having their own conversation about Farm Station's fate. "How many of you are there?" Kane asked.

"Sixty-three." Pike answered. "The rest are camped in the mountains north of here. Grounder killers one and all, am I right?"

The rest of the Farm Station group, minus Luke, cheered "Hoo-rah!" in reply. Indra and Zasha exchanged a less than enthusiastic glance.

"What about Clarke?" Monty asked, looking at Zasha.

"What about her?" Luke questioned.

"Long story." Rayleigh answered, taking Zeus' reins and walking him around the fallen tree.

Monty, Bellamy, and few other Farm Station survivors helped move the tree out of the pathway. Kane mentioned that Farm Station left orbit with three times the number Pike said they had.

"We landed with that number too." Pike confirmed, casting a small glare in Indra and Zasha's direction.

"The Ice Nation is known to be ruthless." Zasha informed, her eyes narrowed to match Pike's glare.

"Take pride in the number that you saved." Indra added.

"Zasha. Indra." Kane addressed. "This is Charles Pike. He was a teacher on the Ark." he patted his Pike's shoulder. "Pike, this is Indra." he motioned to the older, dark skinned warrior. "She's leader of Trikru and a trusted ally." he then pointed to the young, blonde warrior. "This is Zasha, she's the sister of the Commander. Also an ally."

"And friend." Rayleigh cut in, stroking her horse's mane.

Pike looked from Rayleigh to Kane, then back to the two Grounders. "I'll have to take your word for it."

Rayleigh shook her head, holding her horse steady. Bellamy walked up beside her, "It's time to go." he told her.

Rayleigh nodded in agreement, "Okay." her lips curled into a smile as Bellamy rubbed her shoulder.

"Monty, give them the coordinates to Arkadia." Kane ordered. He looked to Pike, "We have a settlement Your people will be safe there."

"You're my people." Pike pointed out.

"Good, because we have reports that put Clarke north of here." Kane added in a whisper. "We could certainly use your expertise."

"If she's in the Ice Nation, you're gonna need more than that." Hannah Green spoke up.

"We leave no one behind." Pike reminded, turning to another Guard member. "Lacroix, take the team. Rendezvous with the others. Get them to Arkadia."

Lacroix nodded and took the rest of the Farm Station group, minus Luke, Hannah, and Stella, back to their settlement in the mountains.

"Zasha and I will ride ahead." Rayleigh stated, preparing to mount her horse.

Bellamy halted her, turning her to face him. "You'll be handing yourself over right to the Ice Nation." he noted.

Rayleigh scoffed, meeting his eyes, "If the roles were reversed and you were in my shoes and Octavia was out there, we wouldn't even be having this conversation." she pointed out. "You would've ridden off as soon as the tranquilizer wore off." Bellamy opened his mouth to object, but Rayleigh placed a gloved finger over it. "Don't even try to deny it."

Bellamy took her hand in his, lowering it to their sides. "Be careful." he warned. He cupped the right side of her face, caressing her cheek. He lightly touched his forehead to her's before kissing her lips softly. Rayleigh's eyes closed as she kissed back, turning her face into his hand. Bellamy pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her, she wrapped her arms around his neck. Rayleigh pulled back, exhaling. "I love you." Bellamy told her, meeting her eyes.

Rayleigh smiled, pecking his lips. "I love you too." she replied, rubbing his shoulders. She turned and mounted her horse, turning her eyes to her best friend. "Luke, you coming?"

Luke shrugged, "Sure." he smiled and climbed onto the back of the saddle, his hands on Rayleigh's shoulders. "You can catch me up to speed on everything."

"Remember Rayleigh, non-lethal engagement." Kane reminded.

"Yeah, yeah." Rayleigh confirmed, trotting Zeus next to Odyssey, which both Zasha and Indra were already mounted. "However, if my sister is harmed in anyway by Azgeda warriors, I'm gonna separate their heads from their shoulders and deliver them to Queen Nia on a silver platter." she grinned and kicked Zeus's side, riding off down the path with Odyssey right behind.

Stella's dark eyes widened, "She was kidding about that last part, right?" she questioned, glancing at Bellamy.

"Unfortunately, no." Bellamy corrected. "She's dead serious."

Stella nodded. "Is that the same Med intern you were smitten with back on the Ark?" she pressed, raising an eyebrow. Bellamy nodded in reply. Stella smirked and jabbed his arm, "You dog." she chuckled.

"Mount up!" Pike ordered. "We're going back into Hell."

* * *

 **Rayleigh's POV**

"That's everything." I concluded. I gave Luke the cliff-notes of everything that's happened since the drop ship landed.

"Damn, I never could've imagined." Luke sighed, rubbing my upper arms. "I'm sorry Ray."

I shook my head. "It's okay." I replied. "I survived, I've moved on. I'm stronger."

"I can see that." Luke noted, tightening his grip on my arms as Zeus turned a sharp corner, galloping to the trading post.

I heard the hum of the Rover's engine behind us and glanced back, grinning. "Hang on Luke." I advised, tapping Zeus' side. The horse responded by gaining speed. "We're almost there."

* * *

I pulled Zeus to a halt as the small trading village came into view. One of the shops' door was wide open and I heard sounds of a fight. I dismounted and tied Zeus' reins to a tree branch, grabbing my bow and quiver, sliding it over my chest. I held my arm up and stealthy moved ahead towards the shop.

A young woman was getting thrown around by a larger man, a Bounty Hunter I guessed. I took an arrow from my quiver and lined it with my bow, aiming. I released the arrow and it struck the man in the back, piercing his heart, he fell to the side with a grunt, his body going limp. The woman got to her feet, her face bruised and bloody.

I held my hands up in surrender. " _Em's okay, osir're hir sis au_." I spoke softly. Indra walked up to her, speaking in the native language, explaining our circumstances.

"English." Pike ordered, angrily.

I looked over my shoulder at him, "You should go outside." I advised, not meeting his eyes. "We got this."

Pike moved to object, but Kane stepped in. "Take Stella, Monty and Hannah." he added, calmly. "Search the perimeter. Make sure he was alone."

I stepped up, slipping my bow into the quiver. " _Osir're looking gon Wanheda_."

She met my eyes, looking to the dead Bounty Hunter. "So was he." she replied in English. "You're Skaikru?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"I am Niylah." the woman introduced. "She was here last night." she informed, referring to Clarke.

"Did she say where she was going?" Kane asked.

Niylah shook her head. " She was here when I fell asleep and gone when I woke up." she replied.

"Did she give you any indication of where she might go?" Kane pressed.

"No but he did." Niylah answered, looking at the Bounty Hunter's corpse. "He said that his partner came back for her. He was Ice Nation." I felt my jaw fall and quickly regained my composure. "I hope you find her first."

"Thank you." I gave Niylah a warm smile.

"Good news." Monty announced, rejoining us. "Pike found fresh tracks."

"Great, start the Rover." Bellamy told him.

"That's the bad news, too many trees." Monty added, sighing. "We have to go on foot."

I turned back to Niylah and dug out some bandages for her wounds. "Thank you so much." I repeated.

"You look like her." Niylah called after me, making me stop and turn around. She walked up and handed me a piece of parchment, with a drawing on it. "She told me that if this woman ever came into my shop, that she could be trusted." Niylah added.

I traced my finger over the drawing; a close up of a girl's face, half of it was clean and unblemished, with straight hair falling over her shoulders. The other half had a black wing design over the eye and instead of straight hair, intricate braids fell over her shoulders which appeared to be covered by a dark coat. The eyes themselves were piercing blue. "Clarke drew this?" I asked her.

Niylah nodded. "When I asked about the woman, she replied it was Prisaheda kom Skaikru. Her sister." a smile graced Niylah's lips. "You can keep that. Clarke would want that."

I met Niylah's light green eyes and smiled sincerly. "Thank you." I replied, setting the drawing in my satchel. "I'll find her, I promise."

"Just be careful." Niylah warned. "The Ice Queen wants your head just as badly as that of Wanheda."

My smile turned into a smirk, "Clarke may be called the Commander of Death, but I'm the Princess he answers to." I left the shop and untied Zeus' reins.

"Maybe it's best the horses stay behind." Stella suggested. "The grass ahead isn't tall enough to conceal a rider."

"I'm not leaving him behind." I rejected. "It's tall enough to hide him. Once I get my sister, I'm gonna need something fast to get away. Zeus is that way." he whinnied in agreement.

Stella opened her mouth but Luke stopped her by placing his hand on her shoulder. "Don't waste your breath, Ray is the queen of arguments. You'll never win."

* * *

I nodded slightly and led Zeus through the woods. Zasha did the same with Odyssey. The two of us and Indra led the group to the field, carefully weaving through the tall grass. Stella, Luke, and Kane were behind us, Monty and his mom in the middle, and bringing up the rear were Bellamy and Pike.

Indra held her arm up, signaling us to stop. "Listen." she whisperer harshly.

I tucked hair behind my ear, and heard the faint pounding of drums. "War drums." Zasha muttered, looking around. Her eyes found three bodies not too far from us. "Azgeda." she said, her eyes narrowing.

"You can tell it's Ice Nation from the sound?" Monty asked her.

I shook my head and motioned to the bodies. "No, from them."

"We need to get those bodies off the field." Pike urged. "Unless you're good with them thinking we did this."

"Go. Hurry." Kane agreed. Pike, Stella, and Hanna went to the three bodies.

"Wait." Bellamy halted. "Two people at twelve o'clock."

I pulled my bow out and attacked the scope I used for long-range shooting. I peered through it and my eyes found a head of blonde hair with an undertone of pink. "It's Clarke." I gasped, lowering my bow. My older sister instincts kicked in and I ran in that direction.

"Hey!" Luke called, getting in front of me. "Ray easy."

"Get the hell out of my way, Luke." I snapped, trying to run past him.

He wrapped his arm around my torso and held me still. "You'll never make it in time." he told me.

"He's right." Stella agreed, motioning a little ways ahead. "Look." I followed her eyesight and my shoulders sank. The Azgeda army was a little over a mile from our position.

"No way we get across without being seen." Bellamy muttered, shaking his head.

"We should lay low, let the army pass." Kane suggested. "Then we find Clarke."

"Guys, there's a cave." Monty told us, pointing just ahead.

"We just got lucky." Pike chuckled. "Come on." him, Hannah, and Stella dragged the bodies to the cave.

"I can't go with you." Indra informed.

"Why?" Luke asked her.

"The Ice Nation has crossed the border." Indra answered. "They're marching against my Commander, I have to warn her."

Zasha patted her shoulder. "Go, we'll get Clarke." she promised.

"You better." Indra replied, meeting Zasha's eyes. "If the Ice Queen gets her first, she'll be dead, and we'll be at war."

Zasha nodded and watched as Indra took off. I grabbed hold of Zeus reins and mounted the saddle, kicking his side and he galloped towards the cave. I hunched over so I wouldn't be spotted. Zasha mimicked my actions as Odyssey galloped next to me.

* * *

We pulled our horses to a halt once we were inside the cave. I dismounted Zeus and Zasha led him and Odyssey just outside to hide them from view.

I paced back and forth, twisting one of my braids around my finger. It was the braid that would be cut from my hair once I died, if Zasha ever outlived me. I bit my lip to keep my emotions in check, leaning against the cave wall. "I could've made it." I mumbled.

"You would've been spotted easily." Stella scoffed. "Who wouldn't notice a giant black horse galloping through the field?" I rolled my eyes. Stella stood up, "They might not have caught you, but they would've found us, and there's no way in hell we'd make it."

I turned to her and moved to step closer, but Bellamy stood in between us. "That's enough." he sighed, turning to face me. I looked away, but he lifted my chin, his eyes meeting mine. "We'll get her back okay?" he assured. "I know you want to go out there, but the Ice Nation will kill you on sight."

"They can damn well try." I replied. "You know I don't die that easily." Bellamy wrapped his arms around me, pulling me into his chest. He rubbed my back and kissed the top of my head. I wrapped my arms around his waist, taking a deep breath and exhaling, feeling my body relax. I pulled back and looked up into Bellamy's eyes. He smiled back, keeping his arms wrapped around me. "Save your energy for another fight."

I leaned up and pecked his lips, smiling. "Okay, but I swear if he hurts her-"

"The army will move soon." Pike cut me off. "You'll need your strength for what comes next."

I nodded and leaned against the cave wall, Bellamy standing right beside me. Monty was sitting on a medium sized boulder, twiddling his thumbs while looking down at his feet. He finally looked up, focusing on his mother. "I need to know what happened." he admitted. "Please."

Hannah bit her lip, her eyes already watering. "We landed in the snow." she told Monty, her lower lip quivered slightly. "Your father said it absorbed some of the impact. That's why we survived." tears started to fall. "The snow looked so beautiful." that's where she lost it, and Pike took over.

"The children were playing in it." Pike continued. "They were the first to die. Fifteen of them." he looked at Monty. "If not for your father, would've been more. He pulled four kids back into the ship, all four alive today. They got him when he went back for the fifth." Luke patted Monty's shoulder in comfort. "Your father died a hero, Monty." Pike said, turning to Kane, myself, Bellamy, and Zasha. "We've been fighting Grounders ever since." I could see a hardness in his eyes when he looked at Zasha.

"That was the Ice Nation." I reminded, stepping up beside my friend. "Not all Grounders are the same."

Pike met my eyes. "They are to me." he stated. I shook my head, looking away. "So, tell us what's happened since we last had contact with you all."

I sighed, glancing at Monty and Bellamy. "It all started from the second day we landed, that's when a spear hit Jasper in the chest." I started, crossing my arms over my chest and leaned against the stone.

* * *

"Forty-two of us got out of there." I sighed, biting the inside of my cheek and gripping the sleeves of my coat. Monty stood up and patted my shoulder reassuringly. I looked at Pike, "I did what I had to, for my people." I swallowed. "My friends." I looked to Monty and gave him a one armed hug.

"So Mount Weather is ours now?" Pike questioned.

Kane nodded. "Yeah. We use it for supplies." he answered.

"Supplies?" Pike repeated. "It's a nuclear-hardened underground city."

"We established a truce." I cut him off. "I set the terms with Lexa myself."

"We need to think about perception." Kane added.

"You need to think about what happens when the Grounders break that truce." Pike rebuked, casting a quick glare at Zasha. "Because they will."

Zasha shook her head. "My sister would not do such a thing." she rejected. "Lexa wants peace just as much as Rayleigh and the rest of Skaikru." her blue/green eyes blazed. I held her arm, and she relaxed.

"Oh, crap." Monty sighed. "Bellamy, what are you doing?"

I raised an eyebrow and found Monty at the cave's entrance, kneeling by the corpses of the Azgeda scouts we brough in. One of them was stripped of his armor. "Don't tell me." I muttered, running out of the cave, and sure enough, Zeus was gone. "Damnit!" I cursed.

"Where did he go?" Luke asked.

"After Clarke." I answered, shaking my head. "So, I can't charge into danger, but he can?" I scoffed. "Bellamy."

"Why would he do this?" Stella questioned, shaking her head.

"Love makes you do crazy things." I muttered, moving to leave.

"Rayleigh, stop." Zasha halted, grabbing my wrist. "If Azgeda sees you-"

"They won't." I cut in. "I'm quick on my feet. I'll slip into the forest and find Bellamy before he gets himself killed, or captured."

Zasha's grip tightened around my wrist. "Be careful." she lightly touched her forehead to mine.

I smiled and nodded, pulling my wrist from her hand and took off into the forest, keeping low and out of sight, running as fast as my feet would go.

* * *

I saw three scouts ahead and ducked behind a tree, peeking around the side. They were spread out, easy for me to pick off one by one. One scout came near by hiding area and I unsheathed my sword slowly, holding it low. He stalked passed me and I quickly got behind him, slicing his throat in one swift motion. " _Yu gonplei ste odon_." I muttered as the body dropped. The second scout I shot with an arrow as I moved deeper into the forest. The third and final scout I killed by knocking him to the ground, staring into his eyes as I plunged my sword into his heart.

I cleaned my blade before sheathing it, continuing my search. I saw a stone structure leading to some underground ruin, a small smear of blood was on the side. I bolted to the structer, peeking inside. More blood was on the entrance, fresh blood. The droplets formed a trail and I followed it, constantly scanning my surroundings. Nearly a mile later, I saw a body collapsed on the dirt, wearing the same gear as one of the corpses we took from the field.

"Bellamy." I muttered, running to him. I knelt down beside him, seeing blood running down his left leg. "Bellamy, hey." I slung his arm over my shoulders and dragged him to a nearby tree, checking the wound.

"I found her." Bellamy told me, his breathing ragged.

"Hey, shh." I soothed, caressing his cheek. "It's okay." I took the scarf from around his neck and cut loose the mask, tossing it aside. "I got ya."

"I found them!" I heard Luke's voice call, as he ran up to us. "Ray, what happened?"

"Bellamy's wounded." I answered, tying the scarf over the puncture wound in his thigh. "I need to get him back to Arkadia."

"Pike, find their trail." Kane ordered.

I shook my head. "It's useless. The bounty hunter knows he's being followed." I tied the scarf as tightly as I could. "I need a belt or something, to use as a tourniquet." Bellamy braced himself against the tree, trying to move, but I grasped his shoulders and sat him back down. "Baby, you can't even walk. That wound's deep." I pointed out. "If you push yourself, you'll bleed to death."

Bellamy panted, a light coat of sweat on his face, which looked a tad paler than before. "So, what, we we give up?" he asked. "Let him kill her?"

I shook my head. "Hey, I have faith in my sister." I assured. "She's gonna be okay. Right now, my main priority is you." I touched my forehead to his, holding his face. "I can't lose you." I whimpered, biting my lip. "I'm gonna get you home okay? You're going to be fine."

Luke handed me a belt strap and I tied it right above the makeshift bandage. Bellamy breathed slowly, brushing my hair from my face. I looked up and met his eyes, "I'm sorry." he apologized. "I just wanted you to have your sister back." he caressed my cheekbone, right under the warpaint.

I leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, bracing my hand on his injured thigh. I pulled back and smiled, wrapping his left arm around my shoulders. "I got you, it's okay." I assured, helping Bellamy to his feet. I supported his weight as best I could, wrapping my arms around his torso. I looked up and kissed his jaw, laying my cheek against his shoulder. "You're gonna be okay."

Zasha brought Zeus and I clicked my tongue, telling him to lay down, so it'll be easier for Bellamy to get on. I mounted the saddle first and guided Bellamy, wrapping his arms securly around my torso. "Just hang on, okay?" I told him, looking over my shoulder.

"Yeah." he replied, fighting to stay awake.

I placed my left hand over his hands around my torso, gripping the reins with my right. "Listen to me Bellamy, you can't fall asleep okay?" I relayed. "Stay awake. Stay with me." I lightly tapped Zeus and he got to his feet, stomping his hoofs.

Bellamy's arms tightened around me. "I love you, Rayleigh." he whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you, too." I echoed, smiling while I caressed his hands. "Stay with me okay." I looked at Kane, nodding my head. "See you back home." I lightly kicked Zeus' hip and he galloped off the back the way we came, going at his top speed.


	5. Ye Who Enter Here

**Ye Who Enter Here**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry that it took so long post the chapter. For some reason, I had a bad case of writer's block right when I was near the end. Anyways, hope you enjoy it. Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

* * *

 **Rayleigh's POV**

Rover Three left camp headed to Polis, which I should be going to as well. Nope. My mother decided to send me with Rover's One and Two on a run to Mount Weather, the place I told her I would never go back to.

* * *

[Flashback]

"Are you out of your freaking mind!" I accused, leaning against the table in the Chancellor's meeting room. "I should be going to Polis with you."

Mom shook her head. "You know Mount Weather as good as your father, that's why I'm sending you on that mission." she defended. "Besides, Lexa didn't specifically ask for your attendance, like the last time we went."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh gee, because it would be implied I would go because my sister is there." I pointed out. "Three months mom. I should be at that summit."

"No, you're going to Mount Weather." mom declared. "I want you to divide up medical supplies, half stay there while the other half comes back."

I rolled my eyes. "Opening it up is a bad idea." I admitted, shaking my head. "So much death has happened there, the majority of it Grounder deaths." I sighed. "There's no way they'll see it differently."

"Nyko will make them understand." mom assured.

"I'm sorry mom, but I don't agree with you on this." I crossed my arms over my chest. "I still have nightmares about what happened to me there. What I did."

"Ray, sweetheart, you're going to have to face those feelings head on." mom sighed. "It's time you do. You're going on that run, end of discussion."

"Fine." I turned on my heels and went to the door. I glanced over my shoulder and met her eyes. "It's a mistake though, all these supply runs. Sooner or later, it's gonna bite you in the ass." I opened the door and walked out, rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

[End Flashback]

* * *

I pulled Zeus to a stop by the treeline, staring at the large steel door a few feet ahead of me. "You can still feel the death in the air." I noted, a small breeze blowing past me.

"No kidding." Octavia agreed from behind me. She swung her leg over and landed on the ground, rubbing Zeus' neck as I dismounted. "I hate this place."

"You're not the only one." I sighed, tying Zeus' reins to the side mirror of Rover Two. I looked out towards the direction of Polis and sighed.

"I'm sure it's gonna be okay." Glass assured, wrapping her arms around my neck from behind me. "You'll see Clarke when we get back, and we can all have a drink in Wells' memory."

I rolled my eyes. "It's not just the summit." I admitted. "It's this place." I looked back to the entrance of the Mountain. "So much death happened here Glass, I don't think that can ever be erased."

"Come on you two, let's go." dad called.

Glass wrapped her arm around my shoulder and we walked inside, carrying bags of supplies that Rave needed.

* * *

"You guys, did I ever tell you how I saved Sinclair's ass on the Ark?" Raven cracked a smile as we entered the facility and headed to Level Five.

"You mean the time he went rogue on a space walk?" Gina corrected, raising an eyebrow.

"That depends on your definition of 'going rogue'." Raven chuckled. "I just hopped on a robotic arm and aimed it at the solar array." the elevator dinged and we walked down the hallway. "The whole time I was out there, the control room thought I was just fixing a loose wire."

"That is, in fact, the definition of 'going rogue'." Gina informed matter of factly. "You dangled yourself within inches of an electrified array that could've killed you."

I rolled my eyes, and kept walking ahead. Ghostly images from my past kills on this level appeared where the bodies once laid. I heard Raven chuckle from behind us, "Only time I ever heard Sinclair lose his cool on coms."

"So how long were you benched?" Luke asked.

"Benched?" Raven repeated, scoffing. "I got the job done in record time. He promoted me." she shrugged. "What can I say? Sinclair thinks I can do no wrong."

We turned the corner and found the Mess Hall filled with Pike and a large group of Farm Station survivors. My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, "Mother." I groaned through gritted teeth.

Pike looked over and saw us, standing up. "Welcome." he greeted. "Come. Join us."

I shook my head. "Someone's made themselves at home." I muttered under my breath as we walked down the concrete stairs.

"There must be thirty of them in here." Octavia sighed.

"Thirty six." Pike corrected, joining us. "But, the more the merrier." he patted Bellamy's shoulder.

"Thirty six." Octavia repeated. "Wow, the Grounders are gonna think we moved in." sarcasm laced her voice.

"Well, there was no room at the inn." Stella interjected, walking up to us.

"And this is your option?" Octavia scoffed.

"O." Bellamy said sternly, looking at her.

Her shoulders sank and she dropped the supply bag she held. "I'm out of here." she spun on her heels and walked out.

"Reyes!" Sinclair called from across the Mess Hall, walking over to us. "You're three hours late. We've got no power to Medical, fluctuations on Levels Two and Three, and blown fuses all over the place. Get on it."

Gina chuckled and looked to Raven, "You can do no wrong, huh?" she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

Raven sighed. "Let's get to work." she slung the bag over her shoulder as her and Gina followed Sinclair.

"Sit and eat before you get to work." Pike offered, motioning to the table.

I folded the empty bags over my arms and shook my head, "Remembering how many people died in this very room makes you lose your appetite." I muttered, visualizing the Mess Hall after I irradiated the level three months prior. "I'll be in Medical if you need me. Dad, Luke, Glass, c'mon." I called, turning on my heels and making my way to the elevator.

"Hey Ray." Bellamy halted, making me stop. He gently grabbed my shoulder and turned me to face him, "Give this a chance."

I shook my head. "The last time I did, I realized my sister was right. That this place was too good to be true." I sighed. "I'm sorry Bellamy, but everywhere I look I see the bodies of everyone I killed."

"Hey." he whispered, taking my hand and interlocking our fingers. "You didn't pull that lever alone."

"I meant before the irradiation." I clarified. "This place will always have the shadow of death over it. I'm sorry, but my mom moving Pike and them in here-" I sighed, dropping my hands to my sides. "it's gonna bite us in the ass sooner rather than later."

Bellamy pulled me into an embrace, rubbing my back. "You know I'm always going to be here for you." he whispered. "Whenever you need me."

My lips curled into a smile as I hugged him back, relaxing in his embrace. "I know." I muttered, pulling back and meeting his eyes. "Right now, your sister needs you." I rubbed his shoulders, "Go talk to her, I'll be in Medical."

Bellamy's arms locked around my lower back as he captured my lips, pressing our bodies together as we kissed. One of his hands move to cup the side of my face and I tilted my head into his palm, deepening the kiss. I pulled away and smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck. I saw Stella watching us with her dark brown eyes narrowed. She shook her head and walked away, her straight ebony hair flowing behind her.

"I don't think your old friend likes me very much." I muttered, stepping back and twisting my braid around my finger.

Bellamy shook his head and chuckled, "Don't mind Stella." he assured, caressing my cheek. "You guys will be fine."

"Not likely." I rebuked, grabbing the sacks. "Go talk to Octavia." I smiled and pecked his cheek.

He gripped my hand before I could leave, turning me to face him. "I love you." he kissed me again, lightly biting my bottom lip.

I stepped back and smiled, "I love you too." I echoed, spinning on my heels and walking to the elevator.

* * *

As I sorted through different medicines, Octavia's voice came over the walkie telling us to meet her in the Mess Hall ASAP. I radioed back and said we'd be right there.

"Luke, come with me." I called. "Glass, you and my dad stay and keep working."

We ran out of Medical and made it to the Mess Hall in a few minutes. I saw Echo sitting at a small table being started down by Pike and Stella. Luke nudged my arm, "Who's she?"

"Her name's Echo." I answered. "She helped us free the Grounders in the Harvest Chamber back when we were all trying to escape." I ran up to the table, looking from Echo to Bellamy. "What's going on?"

"Echo said the summit was a trap." Bellamy answered.

"How did you even come across this?" Stella interrogated.

Echo sighed. "I was with the queen's army heading toward Polis. The war chief talks too loud." she stated, glaring at Stella and Pike.

"You're one of them, so what are you telling us this?" Pike asked, his arms folded over his chest.

I rolled my eyes. "Quit giving her the third degree." I quipped, glaring at him before turning my focus back to Echo.

She glanced my way, "We abandoned Skaikru in the battle for the Mountain." she reminded. "It was wrong." her eyes met mine. "Sorry."

"And won't they miss you?" Stella noted.

"Maybe." Echo snapped, glaring at her. Her eyes drifted to Bellamy. "That's why we need to hurry."

Pike went to say something but Bellamy interrupted. "Pike, she saved my life." he told him. "We can trust her." he cleared his throat. "If we want to get to Polis before the attack, we have to move."

"Attack?" Sinclair repeated, approaching us along with Raven and Gina. "Do we have confirmation of that?"

"We radioed, but no answer." Stella informed.

"They may already be dead, for all we know." Pike threw out. "And if they are, we need to be ready to respond."

"Don't make this about the missiles." Sinclair rebuked.

"Missiles." I repeated, sharing a half-angry glance with Octavia.

"This is about survival." Pike clarified. "We don't have the numbers, but the missiles in this mountain even the playing field, and you know I'm right."

Sinclair sighed. "Even if I did agree with you, we still don't have the launch codes."

"No, but we have me." Raven spoke up, a smile crossing her lips.

"And you accuse engineers of arrogance?" Sinclair accused, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm growing as a person." Raven beamed.

I cracked a smile and snickered. I cleared my throat and turned to Octavia, "Take Zeus." I told her, nodding my head.

"Seriously?" Octavia questioned.

"Yeah, he'll get you to Polis in no time at all." I braced myself as she hugged me tightly. I returned the hug and chuckled, "Just leave my weapons in the back of Rover Two."

"Got it." she confirmed, pulling back. "Thanks sis." and on that note, she practically ran out of the Mess Hall.

I turned back to Bellamy who just shook his head. He walked up and wrapped his arms around me, "You should stay here, I can handle this."

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him softly, pulling back and meeting his eyes. "Don't do anything stupidly heroic." I warned, raising my eyebrow.

"Garden-variety heroic." Bellamy replied. "You got it."

I chuckled and kissed him again, tightening my arms around his neck as I laid my head on his shoulder. I lightly caressed the back of his neck, taking a deep breath and exhaling as I pulled back.

"Hey Blake." Stella called as she shoved a clip into a rifle. "Think fast." she smirked as she tossed the newly loaded rifle to Bellamy, who caught it easily. "Let's move."

Bellamy turned to follow, but I grabbed his arm and halted him. I braced my hands on his shoulders as I kissed him, deeper than the previous one. I lightly nipped his lower lip and slid my tongue past his teeth, moving my left hand to hold the back of his head. As I pulled away, I met his eyes, "I love you." I muttered, brushing my nose against his.

"I love you too." Bellamy smiled and pecked my lips, slipping out of my arms and following Stella.

I took a few steps back and saw Pike loading up his own rifle. "Hey Pike!" I called, getting his attention. "Don't get my boyfriend killed." I spun on my heels and walked out with Luke back towards Medical.

* * *

It was nightfall when we were loading the supplied into the trailer attached to Rover Two. "You could've gone to Polis with the others." dad told me as I jumped out of the trailer.

I shook my head. "No it's fine." I rebuked, buckling my sword around my waist. "Octavia can handle the situation in my place."

A rustling noise caught my attention and my body tensed in response. I looked around, resting my hand on the hilt of my sheathed blade, scanning the surrounding woods. "Rayleigh-" I held up my other hand to cut my dad off.

"Someone's out there." I whispered, flexing my fingers around the hilt of my sword. I caught swift movement through the trees and my body tensed in response. The next second, something charged out of the forest and right towards me. I caught the sight of a small blade and countered accordingly. I grabbed the assailant's knife-wielding arm, the blade a few inches from my forehead. His eyes burned with bloodlust, white war-paint decorated his face. "Azgeda." I muttered, tightening my grip on his hand and twisting, hearing a distinct snap as the dagger hit the ground and the assailant fell to his knees.

"Rayleigh!" Luke called, him and Glass running up to me with full supply bags over their shoulders. "What's going on?"

"Who is this guy?" Glass asked.

"That's what I'm about to find out." I answered, grabbing the Azgeda assailant by the fabric of his shirt and slamming him against the side of the Rover. "What're you doing here?" I yelled. "What's Queen Nia up to?"

The Azgeda warrior just grinned in response, "It's past sundown, your people will be dead soon enough." he spoke. "The summit's a trap. The assassin is already in place."

I met the warrior's eyes and realization suddenly hit me. "The summit's a trap." I repeated, backing away.

"Yeah, that's why Pike took a team there." Luke reminded.

I shook my head. "No, I mean it's the trap." I reiterated. "The summit was a distraction. The assassin is here. Here as in Mount Weather."

"Took you long enough, PrisaHeda." the warrior chuckled.

I grabbed him by the throat and bashed his head into the side of the Rover. "Shof op." I spat, turning to face Luke and Glass. "Pack up the rest of the supplies and close the trailer." they nodded and ran past me. I faced my dad, "Get on the radio and try to reach Pike or Bellamy, they need to know they were played."

"What're you gonna do?" dad asked.

I unsheathed my sword and held it ready, the moonlight glistening off my blade. "I'm going to hunt down the assassin." I smiled, twirling my sword.

"Be careful sweetie." dad warned, his eyes meeting mine.

"I will." I ran to the Mount Weather door, scanning the area around me. My body was tense, ready to react to an attack from any direction. I slowed my breathing and flexed my fingers over the hilt.

I whirled around and my blade blocked the assassin's, our eyes locked upon contact. His were wild and crazy, while mine were narrowed and determined. I pushed him back and took a stance, holding my sword perpendicular to my body, ready to pierce through anything that came my way. I shifted my weight from one foot to the other, overlooking the Azgeda assassin before me.

"For Azgeda!" he yelled, lunging forward.

I blocked his blade with a cry of my own, gritting my teeth as he forced me on the defensive. I took a step back and pushed back, spinning and bringing my blade down on his, turning the tide. We lunged and dodged, spun and lunged again, like two intense dancers in the climax of a ballet. He was persistent, fully focused on the fight. Our blades clashed above us, as we grunted to push the other back. His mouth twisted into a sadistic grin and he kicked me in the ribs, knocking the wind out of me. I gasped and lost my edge, and was thrown onto the Rover's windshield, the glass cracking under me. I grunted on impact, shaking off the daze.

He came at me, aiming to run me through for the finish, but I countered last second, twisting my blade and throwing out my right foot, kicking him back a few paces. Panting, I jumped from the Rover's hood and stood tall, cracking my neck. "That the best you got?" I challenged.

The assassin growled in response. "Tonight, Skaikru will suffer loss." he vowed, charging forward.

"Not if PrisaHeda has any say in the matter." I snarled, meeting his swings with my own. The sounds of grunts and metal clashing on metal filled the silent night. Damn, Azgeda really were savages when it came to combat. The assassin applyed pressure to his sword, bearing down on me. He wedged his leg between mine and knocked me off balance, grabbing me by the arm and throwing me against the Rover once more. My head whipped and slammed on the grill, and I hit the ground hard.

I felt hands grip my shoulders and pull me up. "Stay with me sweetheard." a male pleaded. "Daddy's here."

"Dad." I rasped, my vision coming back into focus. "Did you get hold of Bellamy?" I looked up at him and he shook his head. Something wet and warm was dripping down the side of my face. I reached up to wipe it away, pulling my hand back and seeing blood on my fingers. "Damnit." I cursed.

The next second I was tossed aside and hit the grass, grunting as my chest burned. I shook it off and saw my dad fall beside me, blood pooling on the front of his shirt, "Dad!" I screamed, crawling over to him. "No, please. Daddy." I pressed my hands over the sword wound, blood quickly covering them. "Stay with me dad." I begged. "Glass! Luke!" I called, tears burning in my eyes. "I need you!"

They came running from the trailer, kneeling on both sides of my dad. Glass put her hand to her mouth, suppressing the gasp. "What do you need?" Luke asked.

"Apply pressure to the wound." I instructed, glancing from him to Glass. "Get a med kit from the trailer, as well as some blankets, a fluid bag, and something to attach it to." I told her. "Then you guys get him inside and stabilize him. Go!"

Glass nodded and jumped to her feet, running to get the supplies I told her to get. Luke placed his hands over mine, taking over applying the pressure. I got to my feet and grabbed my sword, spinning on my heels when I heard a grunt followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. My eyes widened as I saw the assassin pinning Sinclair to the ground, his blade inches from his chest.

"Not today." I growled, yanking the assassin off Sinclair and slugging him in the face, repeatedly. I jammed my foot in his chest and spun around, kicking him.

He stumbled backwards and I took the opening to strike. My blade clashed with his, as fire grew inside me. I ducked under his arm, but his sword followed, tearing through my top and slicing the skin of my lower back. I winced but quickly blocked the next swing, using the Rover to support myself. Giving into the fire within, I knocked the assassin's sword from his hand and ran mine through his sternum, our eyes locking. "For Skaikru." I stated, pulling my blade free. The assassin gagged, his eyes widening, as I saw the life fading. I adjusted my grip and swung my sword, severing the assassin's head from his body with one clean swipe. Blood sprayed and some droplets hit my face, but I didn't care.

"Damn." Sinclair muttered, supporting Raven, who looked visibly shaken.

She looked over her shoulder and started limping back to the door, "I've got to go back in there." she grunted.

I ran up to her. "Raven, stop." I called, grabbing her arm. "Tell me what happened."

Raven choked on her starting sob, "A self-destruct sequence was initiated." she told me.

I gasped, meeting her eyes. "How much time?" I asked.

* * *

Before she could answer, the ground started shaking. Both of us looked to the entrance to Mount Weather, just as a cloud of smoke and fire came billowing out. The force of the explosion knocked us back. I slammed into the grill of the Rover, gasping for breath and wincing in pain, my ears ringing. Through hazy eyes, I saw nothing but black smoke coming from the entrance.

"No." Raven cried, pounding the dirt with her fists. Her shoulders shook as Sinclair tried comforting her.

Using the Rover for support, I got to my feet, my jaw falling slack. "This was her plan." I realized, too late. "Damnit!" I grunted, punching the hood of the Rover, ignoring the sudden burst of pain. Angry tears threatened to spill over as I caught movement out of the corner of my eye.

The other warrior I caught before tried to sneak away, but I ran and threw him towards the body of his dead comrade. I stood over him, pressing my knee into his chest as I held a small dagger to his throat. "I should kill you right here for what just happened." I growled, narrowing my eyes.

"Then why don't you?" he challenged.

I yanked him to his feet, the knife still pressed to his neck while I used my other hand to grab the head I severed. I shoved it into his chest. never taking my eyes off him. "Because, you're going to deliver a message to your queen." I replied, my voice calm, yet icy. "Take your comrade's head to Nia and tell her," I pulled him closer, our faces inches apart and eyes locked. "she makes a move against Skaikru again, the next head I sever will be hers." I saw the slightest reaction in the warrior's eyes. "Am I clear?"

He nodded slowly. I released my grip and twirled my small knife, stabbing him just behind his left knee. "Now go!" I yelled. The warrior took off into the woods without another word.

I sheathed my smaller knife and found my bloodied sword, cleaning it on the clothes of the headless corpse before sliding it into the scabbard. I made my way to the back of the Rover and climbed in, seeing my dad still alive, making me sigh in relief.

"What was that explosion?" Glass asked, looking over at me.

I sniffled, tucking some loose hair behind my ear, "The assassin set off some kind of self-destruct sequence." I answered. "At least, that's what Raven said." I bit my lip and looked my dad over, noting the blood-stained patch over his abdomen. "How is he?"

"Stable, for now." Luke replied. "We have to get him home."

I nodded, "Yeah, I know." I agreed, kneeling by my dad's head. I lightly brushed my bruised knuckles down the side of his cheek, adrenaline slowly leaving my system. "You're going to be alright dad." I promised.

"Ray." Raven called, sitting in the passenger seat of the Rover. "Clarke's on the radio. She wants to talk to you."

I took a deep breath and exhaled as I took the walkie from Raven. "Thanks." I smiled at her then looked to Sinclair, who was behind the wheel, just staring at the entrance. "Sinclair, get us home. Punch it." I said, clicking on the walkie. "Clarke."

"Thank god. Rayleigh, I heard what happened, are you okay?" Clarke asked. I could hear the faint worry in her voice. "You and dad?"

I nodded, "Yeah, we're okay." I answered, biting my lip. "Dad, Luke, Glass, and I. We were outside when the explosion happened." I breathed evenly. "I killed the assassin that set off the sequence."

"I figured you would." Clarke chuckled. "Listen, I'm going to be in Polis for a while." a few seconds of silence, then she spoke again. "Lexa initiated Skaikru as the thirteenth clan in the coalition. As an ambassador, I'm needed in the capitol."

"Good, you'll be safe there." I smiled, relieved that she was safe. "I can take care of things from Arkadia."

"I know." Clarke replied. "Lexa has named you the second ambassador. If any Grounders come to Arkadia, they're to speak to you."

"Fair enough." I agreed.

"The kill order on Lincoln has also been lifted." Clarke added. "Rayleigh, be careful when you get home."

I nodded, understanding where she was coming from. "Don't worry, I'll be fine. You handle the politics from Poils, and I'll handle them from Arkadia." I licked my lips. "Dad would like to say a few words."

I held the walkie near his mouth, "Hey Clarke." he said, swallowing.

"Hi dad." Clarke replied, her voice cracking. "I'm relieved you're alive. Sorry I was gone so long, and that I won't be home for a while."

Dad's lips curled into a smile, "It's okay kiddo." he assured. "You're where you need to be. I'm proud of you." he winced slightly as the Rover hit a bump on the way home. "I love you."

"Love you." Clarke echoed.

I smiled and held the walkie to my mouth, "Take care little sister." I urged, tears stinging my eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too." Clarke's voice cracked as she replied. "Be safe sis."

"You too." I warned, clicking the walkie off. I took a shuddering breath, exhaling slowly. I set the device aside and focused on my dad, meeting his eyes. "You're going to be okay dad. I'm not going to let you die, hear me?"

"I hear you baby girl." dad replied, his lips still curled into a smile. "I trust you." his head tilted into my palm as his eyes closed.


End file.
